paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-pup
Spider-Pup aka Pepper belongs to Marshall+Skye4502 Spider-pup AKA Pepper, is a male golden retriever owned by a old lady named May. he is not related to the female pepper on this site. He used to live on the street, but May adopted him. He loves hanging with the other pups, but when he hears a cry for help he runs into a alley and changes into, Spider-Pup! A super pup with all of spider-mans powers plus the power to read minds at will but he peffers not to. He's a Christian and his spider sense, he believes, is the Holy Spirit warning him of danger. He's the leader of the League of Incredible Super Pups. He will appear in PAWbusters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Pups, and Extreme pawbusters. And his own story The Amazing Spider-Pup! He is also the only dog in adventure bay that sleeps on a human toddler bed. (May really spoils him) Adult/detective years After his daughter Angel was born, Pepper desided to become a detective to help May pay the bills. I can't give away to much yet because it'd be spoiler Personality Pepper likes to act cocky, but on the inside he's all heart and trys his best to help others. he always trys to be kind to females, even the ones who would hurt him. Pepper loves spider-man comics and is always trying to get his hands on as many as he can. he has a crush on a female golden retriever named Brittany (later they get married). Unlike Peter Parker, Pepper is almost never down in the dumps and always has a happy out look. he is almost completly fearless and never fears for himself. But he fears for his friends and family thats one of the reasons he keeps his secret, secret. He has a thing for swinging around at night it seems so peaceful, when really it can be full of danger to him, and his friends. Pepper also has a temper, he has learned to control it over the years and not let it fly loose full power, but don't go near him when he is angery, he can be a monster! Powers Pepper's powers are lot like spider mans but his spider sense is much more powerful Wall crawling his wall crawling powers match spider-man's and it takes tons to move him from place Spider sense His spider sense is much more powerful then his other powers. Not only does it warn him when danger's near, but if he focus on one thing he can track it. And if it's alive he can read it's mind. He prefers not to do this, because he hates to know some one's secrets Webs He has organic webs and he has learned how to turn it into web nets, and he can swing with them Strength Pepper can lift 50 times his size, and not sweat even. Black suit at one point in his adventures Pepper came across the Venom symbiote and it grafted with his body for a time. After he got rid of it he added a setting on his collar that would turn his suit into a copy of the venom suit The Superior Spider-Pup In TMNP season 1 Pepper reads a Superior Spider-man comic and decides to change his suit to a copy of the superior spider-man's. thus the Superior Spider-Pup was born. The superior suit has all the features the four mechanical spider-arms that the superior Spider-man used in the comics, but now they can crawl up walls as well as lift heavy objects. Pepper decided that the nano tracker talons were to gross for him so he left those out of the suit when he designed it. And since he doesn't have robo spiders to control he left that out of the suit as well. likes the paw patrol Micheal W. Smith music Spider-man annoying his friends and crooks reading comics about spider-man Night time His kids and wife dislikes Kidnappers and murders people forgeting his name, but he can forgive that. dumb cats, and dogs to. when some jerk pupnaps poor Brittany Vampires and other blood sucking things. confession boxs. (he really hates them) Fame, he prefers to stay under the rader solo adventures Spider-pup vs. slender man The haunting of spider-pup the shadow of adventure bay quotes "do my best, let God do the rest" "charge!!!!" "I'm no puny mutt, I'm Spider-pup" "nyah nyah nuh nyah nyah" "woo hoo hoo" voice actor Tobey Maguire the man who played Peter Parker/Spider-man in the 2002 Spider-Man movie saga other spider-pup versions /Morty/ Spider-pup 2099 Pip the Spider-wolf Spider-Pup noir (no page for him sorry, his backstory is to shocking and gross in places.) gallery Hlhji;i;o'.jpg|my first drawing of Spider-Pup Pepper.jpg|My first drawing of Pepper Brittany.jpg|My first drawing of Brittany 028.JPG|my second Drawing of Pepper BP9180147.jpg|the Spider-Pup noir; his background is very dark and scary so i'll keep it off the main site if you'd like to know more ask me in a pm in chat sometime P9280271.jpg|Pepper noir is a reporter PB020659.jpg|my first drawing of Pepper in his room as the Superior Spider-Pup(notice that Brittany is asleep in the bed behind him) Comsp.jpg|My best drawing of Spider-Pup hanging upside down SP copy.png|Chaseisonthecase made this for me a while back as a chat image(Type (SP) to use it) The Superior Spider-Pup computer art.png|i edited my drawing of the superior Spider-Pup to make this Black sp.png|i edited my drawing so it would be a black suit for spider-pup Blacksp.jpg|i improved the spider and added the white squares Pepper without his mask.jpg|Pepper without his mask in his superior suit Upside down Black Spider-pup.jpg|Edited my old drawing to create a black suit version Pepper and Brittany.jpg|all grow up and married PepperxBrittany.jpg|Art trade with WittleFuzzyPuppehs. i love this one BrittanyxPepper colored in by me.jpg|Computer verson colored by me, but with Wittlefuzzypuppehs lines and art style PC280481.jpg|My half of the Art trade with WittleFuzzyPuppehs. P1010481.JPG|Pepper (who is wearing the Venom sybote as a jacket and collar) pulling Brittany to him for a kiss (please note that his shadow has Eyes for creepiness) His Girlfriend Brittany is pepper's girlfriend in my storys, And in later storys he marries her and they have one daughter they name Angel. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:The m+s saga Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:Males Category:Superheroes